This disclosure relates to a display device.
The display region of a color display device is generally composed of red (R) subpixels, green (G) subpixels, and blue (B) subpixels arrayed on the substrate of a display panel. Various arrangements of subpixels (pixel arrangements) have been proposed; for example, RGB stripe arrangement and delta-nabla arrangement (also simply referred to as delta arrangement) have been known (for example, refer to JP 2003-271088 A).
In recent years, many products have been improved in design because of curved corners of the display region. Regarding the delta-nabla arrangement, however, jaggs along the curved corners (also referred to as R-corners) tend to be conspicuous, impairing the image quality.